OC x Hetalia
by Emeko123
Summary: Mikaele Towers has been invited in Arthur's manor with her cousin, Althea. At first, they thought it's just a normal manor with some meeting that's held by some Representatives around the world and now, they're given the first title of the first un-nation representative. I'm bad at summaries and no bad comments pls. *for sukidakirino* :D


**Hi, my name is Mikaele Towers. I study in Gemini Middle School as a 6th Grader and I am 12 yrs. Old. Well, my occupation -wait- my-work-to-kill-time is… umm… a little too complicated thing so… you'll know as you read my story. Well, thank you and enjoy!**

: Mika… Mika… Wake up… Hey… Mika… WAKE UP!

My cute-angry cousin, Althea Towers, woke me from my pleasant sleep by her cute-irritating voice. I woke up, half asleep and eyes half closed as I rubbed the closed one.

Althea: *sigh* Will you please wake up if I'm already calling you? We're already here.

Mikaele: Eh? We already landed?

: Oh, No! Not yet!

I glared at Arthur Kirkland, Althea's best friend and secret crush, while he teasingly giggled back at me.

Mikaele: Yeah, yeah, very funny, Arthur! You know, that's old school. Look forward to the new world, nerdy-pants!

Arthur: Well, I'm just paying back the debt. Speaking of debts, where's my QR. 20?

Oh, no! Forgot about that! I never knew that he's this sharp-in-memories! I was expecting him to forget my debt to him. Gah! Why am I in a bad luck situation!?

Pilot: Please, lock your seatbelts and we're going to land in London City Airport, England.

We obeyed what the Pilot said and I looked at Althea, face is already pale.

Mikaele: Good luck, Thea!

Arthur: Don't worry! It'll finish landing for a minute!

Arthur added. Althea sighed and closed her eyes, wishing all of this never happened. Then, it began to land. During our landing, I saw Arthur's hand slipped to Althea's. I was kind of shock as I watched him does that. After the landing, he slipped away his hand and began to unlock his seatbelt while Althea… slightly blushed.

Mikaele: Hey, Thea, what happened? You looked so pale lately and then… you're blushing?

Althea: U-Umm, let's go now! We don't want Skye to wait! You know Skye… the impatient kind!

She stuttered, changing the subject also. I just face-palmed at the same time and sighed. I looked at Arthur whose face is all same face I see every day. Geez! Just show emotion for once while doing that, nerdy-pants!

Outside the terminal, Skye Hunter, Arthur's butler, greeted us and we replied back also. He gets our bags and trolleys while us 3 three went to Arthur's car.

Mikaele: Ch-Chevrolet!? 2013 Chevrolet Equinox!? Dude, where did you get this nice car!? It's still the first month of 2013 and you already bought one of the newest cars already!? That's so cool of you!

Arthur: ~I bought this car somewhere, I'm not going to say it~!

He sang his reply. I frowned in front of him, yet smiled again when I looked at his car. Chevrolet is one of the famous car brands in the whole car histories. Others were Land Cruiser, Lamborghini, Altima and many more!

We went inside the car and it is so beautiful also! The external and internal is at a balance color and the internal really heated up the car's image!

Arthur: I have 2013 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible also in my house. Plus, a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador.

Mikaele: What!? A Lamborghini!? Thea, you just chose the perfect one!

Althea: W-What are you talking about? I-I mean, I'm contented with my crush. Mr. A is his name.

Mikaele: Mr. A? I wonder who that could be...

I looked at Arthur again with a sneaky face, but, sadly he didn't looked like he's jealous or something. Wow! This guy is really a pain!

Later, we arrived at Arthur's huge manor. There, we heard from afar loud overlapping voices of men, fighting over something. We went outside of the car while Arthur helped Skye getting out our bags from the back of the car.

Althea: Is it just me, or I heard some men fighting over something?

Arthur: *patted Althea's shoulder* don't worry about them. Just get used to it.

He stopped patting Althea's shoulder and walked to the big two-door room. He holds the knobs by his two hands and looked at us at his back.

Arthur: So, ready? Hope you like staying here for your summer vacation.

Althea and I looked at each other. Then, looked back at him and nodded. He smirked at us and opened the large two-door room. My eyes widened with amazement as I gazed at the whole white and gold color of the room. Wide staircase in the middle with a red carpet. Then, split into two for there're two hallways in the sides, hanging with couple of rooms were in order.

Mikaele: Arthur, what kind of sorcery is this!? You said your house is just as simple as a bee hive!

Arthur: Yeah, it is simple… for me.

Althea: Ah~! The entrance is so refreshing~!

Thea said while running and spinning around then stopped with the sweetest smile she made. She looked so cute when she smiled like that! Wait-Arthur! I looked at Arthur and at last! He slightly blushed!

: Alfred, you monster!

: Hey! I said I'm sorry!

: First you ruined my big day and then tear my flashy cape and said you are sorry!? HOW DARE YOU!

Suddenly, two men were fighting at the right hallway upstairs. They're chasing each other and then, went down at the right side staircase. The first man has dirty blonde hair with an annoying cowlick. He has brown leather jacket with a white star on its left while the other one is wearing a flashy purple coat with a short cape and light brown pants. He has long blonde hair in shoulder length and a rose on its left chest.

: DIE, ALFRED! DIE!

The flashy blonde guy said, madly crazy! Thea quickly ran into my back and peeked at the two fighting lads. Suddenly, I felt a shiver down my spine and I already know who he is…

… Arthur Kirkland…

Arthur: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND BE QUIET JUST FOR ONCE!? CAN'T YOU SEE!? THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU'RE CAUSING SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR MY MAIDS AND BUTLERS! NOW, IF YOU MADE A SINGLE MESS NEXT TIME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH AND ASK THE DEVILS TO DRAG YOU TWO TO HELL! UNDERSTOOD!?

All became silent and all the people in each room went outside of it. Thea and I luckily covered our ears before Arthur made a loud sermon. Well, that's Arthur. He's the most annoying, bad cook, kind and matured guy that Thea and I ever met. Now, to break the silence, I need to talk.

Mikaele: Are we okay now or what?

Then, all of them looked at me while I just ignored them. Arthur, on the other side, just sighed deeply and face palmed.

Arthur: Yeah, I guess. Sorry for what happened lately. That wasn't the pleasant surprise for a visitor like the both of you.

Mikaele: Nah! It's okay! Besides, we can continue to some stuff that you wanted to show us. Right, Thea?

We looked at the female albino and she's still scared like a little girl. I patted her head with a fake smile while Arthur scratched his head.

Arthur: Sorry, Towers. Next time, I'll make sure that you'll arrive during weekends, so that you wouldn't meet these bloody gits here in this manor.

Althea: O-Okay…

Mikaele: So, care to explain what's happening here?

The three of us looked at the people around us and they're like, we have visitors? Especially the two lads in front of us. The flashy blonde guy pouted and backed the dirty blonde lad. While the other one, well, gazing at me

like I'm a treasured one or what! But, no offense, he's really… hot? What the hell am I thinking! Wait- I think it's not 'hot' but 'cute'… Oh, what the hell! Now, I really, really want to know what the hell I am thinking!

Arthur: Al, stop it. You are giving me the creeps!

: Who me? Oh, sorry! Umm, who're they?

Arthur looked at us and I just tilted my head and gave them a 'huh?'

Arthur: Al, this is my friends, Mikaele Towers and her cousin, Althea Towers.

Mikaele: Call me Mika if you want.

Althea: Call me Thea also.

Arthur: And Mika, Althea, these are my inter-friends, Francis Bonnefoy (France)…

Then, the long blonde guy winked at us and greeted us a French greeting, I think.

Francis: Hello, mon cheri~!

He said as he kissed Thea's left hand passionately and that made Arthur gave a 'tch'. Ooh! Like someone is jealous~!

Arthur: … And this is Alfred F. Jones (America).

Alfred: You can call me Al because I'm a hero!

He said while pointing his thumb on his chest. Wow, so there's a perverted French guy and a Pretend-to-be-a-hero American guy here.

Mikaele: Pleasure to meet you two, Sir Al and Sir Francis. So, where will we start?

Arthur: Oh, let's start first to your rooms and then, let's head into the dining room. We don't want our stomach rumbled in a middle of a greeting ceremony.

Althea: Greeting Ceremony?

Alfred: Oh, didn't Arthur said it to you, girls? Well, allow me, the hero-

Arthur: As you can see, you've just arrived at an International Meeting of the National Representatives around the world. Well, since you're the first visitors in this secret meeting, we should celebrate it by holding a Greeting Ceremony by one of our smartest International Representative, and that is,

Alfred: The Representative of Austria.

Mikaele: And who's he/she?

While walking, Arthur and Alfred explained the whole Ceremony thingy while Francis is our commentator. We listened and laughed all about the representatives and their lives. Some were enemies at first, but ended up as friends. Some just soloed and some are just being stubborn representatives.

Mikaele: Oh, so that's what happened between Sir Heracles Kapusi (Greece) and Sir Sadiq Sadonan (Turkey)!

Alfred: Yeah and it's totally epic! Fighting over Kiku, if that is!

We laughed again and then, someone called out.

: Arthur!

Arthur looked at the source and it's a guy with a dark brown hair tied in a ponytail that looked like a Chinese man or something like that.

Arthur: Oh, Yao. What's wrong? Something happened about the meeting?

The Chinese man panted while slightly bending down, regaining his strength to answer.

: Elizabeta and Gilbert are fighting over Roderich again. Now, it's about who'll be the one to host the ceremony.

Arthur face-palmed again while Alfred scratched his hand with embarrassment. Saying those problems in front of the visitors is a little bit embarrassing to those who're touring them. Even I embarrassed myself in front of many people once… I don't want to recall it so, sorry~!

Arthur: Sorry, Mika, Althea, I need to take care of this.

Alfred: Yeah. Since Arthur is the one who can start sermons and stuffs, he can do it himself.

Arthur: Don't worry. Alfred will take care of you girls. Al, take them to their rooms and lead them to the dining room after.

Althea: What about Sir Francis?

We looked at Sir Francis who's giving Arthur his best pleading face. But, sadly, he said…

Arthur: Die first before you go with them.

Francis: …Okay, I'll come with Arthur, then. See you girls later~!

He said as he winked. Arthur, being like his moral bully, dragged him with a huge bump on his head while Althea and I waved our hands like we don't care.

Alfred: So, let's go to your rooms then!

**So, hope you guys like it. Besides, this is my first OC x Hetalia so, please, if you don't like it, please do not review nor disrespect my story. It's not like I'm angry! I'm just a little bit scared. Sorry and Thank you~!**

**-Emeko123**


End file.
